


Kindred Spirits

by Genius_626



Series: In Starlight [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: BFI, Gen, Legolas reflects on life, Mentions of Kiliel, Post ROTK, bffl, seriously Gimli and Legolas are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In becoming friends with Gimli, Legolas finds himself reflecting on the relationship he'd once seen growing between an old friend and a dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been wondering about Legolas lately and his relationship with Gimli, knowing the events of the Hobbit. This is my interpretation of Legolas' reflection on his life as well as Tauriel's.

Many celebrations took place throughout all lands after peace had finally been won. Some members of the Fellowship found themselves in the midst of quite a few of those celebrations, and quite often.

Gimli and Legolas were no exceptions, making appearances to many a gathering. After the Fellowship had run its course, having accomplished what they'd set out to do, both the elf and dwarf found it in their best interest to travel together for the time being. Neither openly admitted their reasons as to exactly why they were reluctant to part, plainly because it was rather unnecessary to do so, the feeling mutual.

Though, it could be quite a hassle at times explaining it to others.

They were currently staying in Rivendel, where the elf prince had many friends. During their stay, Legolas had come across messengers from Mirkwood, people he had known for some time and had not seen since he left and joined the Fellowship. The prince found it refreshing to talk with them, having wondered what had transpired while he was gone.

"Is my father well?" He asked during one of their conversations over dinner.

"Yes, as always. I'm sure he'll be interested in hearing of your recent intentions. Travelling with a dwarf? My, I'm not sure I want to be the person to tell him."

Legolas gave a knowing smile. His father would certainly not be expecting that. "I will deal with him when I must." He said, taking a sip of wine.

"May I ask why you plan on travelling." The other messenger said. "I would imagine after such a war that you would want to see home again."

"I would, eventually." Legolas answered. They looked at him with questioning eyes, needing more explanation , apparently. "This was no ordinary war, my friends. And I was not leading an army, I was a part of a group of extraordinary people on a quest that took us farther into Middle Earth then I'd ever gone before. I must see the world now before I go back home."

The two other elves nodded in understanding, though one was still very curious, his eyes moving towards the dwarf at the end of the table with the rather ravenous appetite.

"How do you tolerate him?" He asked.

Legolas' eyes glanced over to his dwarrow companion before answering with a wry smile. "I found it difficult at first, but in time, one gets used to it."

The messenger elf had a very difficult time grasping how their prince could simply 'get used to it,' so he pressed on. "And you still choose to stay close? When you could easily be free of his wretched behavior?"

Now Legolas could see that there was no convincing them of Gimli's worth, so he simply answered. "Obnoxious, yes, not quite wretched. Certain bonds made in times of war are hard to live without, I've realized." His thoughts drifted to a time years ago, to a time or great turmoil in his kingdom, to a person he'd almost forgotten he'd been. He continued without letting this on. "I've made mistakes before when it came to friends. I took people for granted, thought of them and myself as invincible. We may be have the gift of immortality, but that does not make us any less vulnerable to death."

"So you fear for his life?"

"I do not fear death any longer. But I do want to cherish life."

There was a small celebration that night, one that Gimli surprisingly felt very welcomed in, having many a story to tell about the Fellowships quest. After hours into the gathering, the dwarf wondered where Legolas had run off to, having seen him listening some time before. Gimli found himself looking for a sign of the elf, sensing that something wasn't quite right.

When Gimli finally found him, Legolas was standing on the edge of one of the many gardens, eyes to the stars. The elf heard him coming, he knew, and yet the prince's gaze did not linger until the dwarf stood at his side. Gimli looked up, seeing the aged look in his companion's eyes, one of deep contemplation. One of loss.

"What's gotten to you?" Gimli said after a moment.

Legolas looked at his friend, the smallest of smiles playing at his lips. "Memories."

Gimli scoffed. "I've never known you to be so sentimental."

The dwarf expected a witty remark, but was met with honesty.

"Neither have I." The elf said, looking back up to the night sky.

A quiet moment passed between them as Gimli tried to see what his friend saw in the sky. Legolas had superior vision, so maybe the stars looked less cold to him, or maybe there were glimmers of light hidden to dwarven eyes by distance that made a picture he could not fathom. Either way, the dwarf did not see the true beauty that was just above.

Legolas broke the silence after another moment. "I have only once seen a bond between dwarf and elf that was not one of hatred."

A very odd start to a conversation, Gimli thought, let alone seemingly impossible a feat. He supposed the subject was more then relevant, so he nods. "Go on."

And so he did. "You knew the dwarf, I assume, he was in the company of Thorin Oakensheild, as was your father."

The dwarf seemed surprised. "How do you know that?"

Legolas smirked, feeling more uplifted by the second. "I imprisoned them once, in the dungeons of Mirkwood."

This only baffled the shorter of the two further. He remembered his father telling him stories when he was only a boy about their bouts with the Woodland Elves. "And you never thought to say?"

"I'm saying it now, aren't I?" Legolas answered, not trying very hard to suppress his amusement.

Gimli gave a look of mock frustration, knowing the truth of the situation. When would this have come up? "So, this elf and this dwarf, what of them?"

"The elf was a very dear friend of mine, and at the time, one I had a great fondness for." Legolas continued. "She was a Silvan elf, impulsive, dangerous, passionate. She was very young for our kind, and dare I say a reckless Captain of the Guard."

"Get on with it." Gimli prodded, feeling as if he'd talk of the maiden all night if he could.

Legolas crossed his arms, considering humoring his impatient friend. "She met one named Kili, and at first glance of him, I knew he had eyes for her, and that she was at least intrigued. Flattered even."

"Kili? My, I remember him. I was only a young lad when the line of Durin fell in battle." Gimli felt as if he were getting a history lesson. "That was a hostile time between our kind. How could they look at each other at all?"

"I assume it was because they were not as driven by blind hatred as most of us. They were both young and saw the world unlike many of us, despite the naivety of it. They sought after truth and honor, the both of them on their own quests, their paths crossing at the most unfortunate of times."

The dwarf was a bit confused by his friends words. He'd never had guessed these kinds of contemplation to come from him. "You've given this much thought."

Legolas shook his head. "No, not much, but enough. And only recently. Remembering Tauriel as she was is the only thing I can do to honor her sacrifice."

Without skipping a beat, the dwarf asked, "She fell as well?"

They did not have to say what battle.

"Aye." The elf confirmed.

"And you were there."

"I was."

A short bout of silence fell between them once again, leaving them both to their thoughts until Gimli chose to voice his.

"I'm surprised this is the first time I've heard of this, but then again, maybe I'm not. But she and Kili were...friends?"

Legolas took a moment to answer, remembering full well the look in Tauriel's eyes when an Orc had mentioned the truth about Kili's arrow wound. "If they had been given more time and possessed all the patients required of such an odd pair, they would have been much more then friends."

Gimli had a hard time believing that, especially for the time this had taken place. "They were lovers?"

Legolas shook his head, doubting beyond doubt that anything like that had gone on. "They were kindred spirits infatuated with each other, at the least. She'd saved his life so many times, he seemed more like a damsel then a warrior of the royal line."

Gimli laughed at that, remembering Kili to be somewhat of a reckless fighter; he didn't think before he acted most of the time, and alongside his just as troublesome brother.

Legolas' eyes were gazing at the stars again, remembering how much Tauriel loved them. All Wood elves found solace in starlight, but Tauriel, she walked among it, lost in her own memories at times; lost in her hopes.

"She had a warriors death. She wouldn't have had it any other way." Legolas said with one last look to the stars.

"But you still mourn." Gimli added, knowing such a feeling himself.

Legolas contemplated this. "Not quite mourning any longer, but I still remember. I was jealous, and foolish for it."

"Jealous? Of a dwarf? I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, for it is true. My jealousy kept me in a shroud of unfair hatred and for that, I apologize." He turned to look his friend in the eye. "Our friendship has shown much light on my past. I thank you for that."

Gimli smiled, silently thankful for this peace as well. Hatred was a heavy burden to bare.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it :D Please feel free to praise, flame, or ignore the review box to your hearts content.


End file.
